


As long as they live, my life I'll willingly give

by nightstrike



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, protective Zavala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: What happened to the Vanguard after the Guardian went off to defeat Ghaul? They were in no condition to fight, what would happen if some Red Legion troops found them.





	As long as they live, my life I'll willingly give

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first Destiny fic and boy did I have fun writing this. I wrote this as gift for my girl friend who loved it so i hope you guys like it too!!

This was it, the Guardian that defeated all odds and got her light back was currently on her way to Ghaul right now to take back the city. Zavala braced himself against the railing as he looked over at his fireteam, his friends, his family. Ikora was pretty banged up, not as bad he was but she had definitely seen better days. Cayde had by far taken the most damage out of the the three of them, with an arm and an leg having both been shot off. Their tense yet, still calm restful silence was soon broken as the nearing sounds of Cabal growling and grunting grew closer. 

“It seems like this was our last hurrah you guys.” sighed Cayde in his still somehow chipper tone despite their situation. 

“Not going to go down without a fight Cayde, you've gone soft.” teased Ikora as she grabbed her gun laying next to her, preparing herself for one last fight. Cayde gave a pain smirk as he grabbed his gun as well, cocking it with his mouth due to the lack of a right arm. 

“You wound me Ikora, take a jab at me when I am down two limbs, low blow” jibed Cayde right back. This exchange made Zavala crack a pain smile, even in the face of danger and death, his dearest friends could have such easy banter with each other. In that moment Zavala made a rash decision, a extremely rare thing for him to do. He braced himself against the twisted metal railing behind him as he stood up on slightly shaky legs. He limped over to Cayde and haphazardly picked up the disabled exo and sat him down next to Ikora where he then sat in front of them, arms out blocking them from view, his body forming a protective tent around them

“Uhh Big Blue whatcha think your doing?! Your gonna get torn apart!” said Cayde, voice riddled with worry and mock anger as he tried to futilely push Zavala off of them, but what was normally hard with two arms proved impossible with only one. While Cayde yelled and shouted at Zavala to stop being idiot because that was his job Ikora simple looked at one of her oldest friends with fear. Their death was coming up those steps for them and he was going to make sure herself and Cayde lived. Ikora opened her mouth but before a word could even leave her lips, Zavala answered her unspoken question.

“ You two are the most important things in my life. I may not have been able to protect the city or its people from the red legion, but as long as I have breath in my lungs, light or no light, i'll willingly give myself up for the both of you” spoke zavala in a that quite, yet stern voice of his. Ikora felt, tears start to well up in her eyes. Beside her she heard Cadye mechanically wheeze and shudder, the exo equivalent of crying. 

Moments later, ascending from the staircase was two Legionnaires, growling about in their fowl sounding language. They shouted some words and suddenly gunfire rang out across the balcony they were on. Zavala felt his armour stop the first cluster of bullets but soon he felt them dig in to the flesh of his shoulders and his back, lodging themselves inside of him before fizzling out. As soon as the onslaught started it ended, as zavala barely heard the meaty thunk as the dead Cabal fell on the ground. The last thing he heard before collapsed into ikora and cayde's arms and darkness consumed him, was someone shout “Hawthorn, we need medical assistance now”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was dark and he felt like he was floating, was… was this death? No it can't be he felt death before, on the ice barren field, where his ghost found him all those centuries ago. No this wasn't death , if this was death then why did he hear screaming… Wait, screaming, why was there screaming. Why did it sound so familiar and kinda like static? Zavala's mind was drawing a blank in its confusion until he heard the scream louder this time.. His mind supplied him with answer. 

Cayde! But that didn't make since he saved them he should be dead and they should be safe, unless.. Never mind worrying one of his closest friends is in pain he had to do something. Within seconds of asking himself that question he felt his light inside him faintly at first but growing stronger each time he heard Cayde's screams ring out in where ever they were. Within moments he concentrated his light to his fists and felt the familiar crackle of arc energy at them. He heard shouts of alarm and shouts for him to stop, to lay back down because he was hurt.   
Hurt… he didn't feel any pain, maybe a dull throbbing in his back but that was it. He continued to work his way out of whatever he was laying on, his eyes still refusing to show him anything but the blue flashes of arc energy. He felt his feet touch hard ground as he moved to stand up until he heard another familiar voice. This one wasn't screaming or shouting in pain. 

“Zavala, your okay, we’re okay, we’re safe. Cayde is just getting his limbs reattached our ghosts aren't strong enough to tend wounds like that. He's going to be alright, we are going to be alright.” the voice was gentle but grounding and oh so familiar… Ikora! The ark energy began to fizzle out on his hands till no sign of it remained. Zavala knew that Ikora wouldn't lie to him, and even if she was her tone wouldn't have been so laced with concern as it was, it would have been colder. He let Ikora guide him back down to bed as the unconsciousness consumed him once again.

Once Zavala was once again unconscious, Ikora walked back over to where cayde was resting, all limbs now accounted for. He looked as he heard her walk over to him, giving her one of signature grins, granted slightly pained. 

“You know you could have waited till your ghost was stronger to get your limbs reattached, wouldn't have taken any more than a day and would have significantly less painful.” jabed ikora, shooting him back a grin of her own.

“Aw you give me too much credit Ikora, you and I both know that my patience is very low for hunter, almost non existent, some may say. Anyways what was all the commotion over there, couldn't see since I was little busy getting my leg reconnected, but is Zavala awake? I heard you talk to him.” asked Cayde, his voice laced with worry and hope. 

“He did wake up and nearly killed several people unconsciously with fist of havoc.” sighed Ikora. Under normal circumstances Cayde's jaw dropping in surprise would have caused her to smile, but this situation was far from normal.

“Why what was wrong, Zavala would never hurt a citizen of the city” said Cayde, in disbelief and concern.

“ well .. I am almost positive it was your screams that caused his light to surface so quickly, he must've thought we were still in danger.” answered Ikora. Those words made Cayde's heart shatter. He almost killed several people because he thought he failed at protecting us from the Cabal. Ikora and Cayde just looked at each other a silent pact formed between, Zavala could never find out about what happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again Zavala felt the ebbing beacon of consciousness calling him to face reality. This time though the call was much more welcoming than a scream of pain. It was the feeling of warm skin on one side and the feeling of warm leather and metal on the other. It was the sound of soft organic snores and loud mechanical ones. Zavala opened his eyes to see Cayde curled up into the tiniest ball he could fit his body into. He was nestled into his right side, Zavala moved his arm so it was around the exos back. Zavala moved his head his left to see Ikora leaning her top half of her body into the bed he was currently one, sound asleep as well. Zavala smiled and moved his other arm to rest on her back. He was glad he didn't die after all, so he could still be here with the two most important people in his life, but if the occasion ever did call for it he give himself up thousand times to save His family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the ghosts can still heal with out the light, but I head canon that over time with out the light the ghosts couldn't heal bigger , more fatal wounds and that when the light did return it took the ghost a hot minute to be back to full power.


End file.
